


sparks fly (it's like electricity)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M, highschool sweethearts!showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Kihyun was nervous, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He hadn’t gotten Hyunwoo a gift, but that wasn’t really the problem; he already had something he wanted to give him.It sounded really, really embarrassing, but Kihyun really wanted to kiss Hyunwoo.So here he is, biding his time and looking for the perfect opportunity to do it.





	sparks fly (it's like electricity)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something pointless and quick, because I got my AS Level results today and ya girl got straight A's! I'm not studious, so to see that my effort paid off is really satisfying. Of course, my A Level examinations are this October so it's not like this is final and I can now rest, but still, I thought it was cause for celebration. As always, Kudos is welcomed, but constructive criticism is much more appreciated.
> 
> Title is from Miranda Cosgrove's Kissin U because I didn't know what else to put.

Summers were Hyunwoo’s favourite season. The days ran hot, yes, but the nights were equally as cool and the clear skies always gave him an awe-inspiring view of the stars from his bedroom window. And not only was it the holidays – which meant no homework, no exams, and most importantly: no waking up early to go for jogs if he wanted to make it in time for class, and _that_ was an absolute win in his book – but it also meant celebrating his birthday. This summer was especially exciting for him, because it was his last one as a high school student; he would enrol into a university a couple states away come fall.

Exciting, but also bittersweet at the prospect of starting a new chapter in his life, Hyunwoo was determined to not let this summer go to waste and make each and every moment count. He was especially resolute to spend as much time as he could manage with his boyfriend, Kihyun, who was a year younger than him, and probably the person he would miss the most when he moved away. Well, except his family and his cat, but his mom already declared the smaller male her son and his dad adored him, so Kihyun was as good as family, really.

That was why, when he took off the blindfold on the morning of his birthday and a sleek, black Hyundai stared back at him, the first thing he wanted to do was drive to Kihyun’s place to share the exciting news, and – if he managed to charm Kihyun’s mother into letting him borrow her son for the day – take him around for a drive. The car wasn’t really a surprise; his parents had already decided beforehand that Hyunwoo would need a car for travelling and the model was his own pick, yet it was still a pleasant feeling to get something so cool, and he wouldn’t let a good opportunity to see his boyfriend slip by.

(He only left after begging his younger brother Jooheon for forgiveness – _hyung, you said I’ll be the first passenger, that’s not fair!_ – and promising to take him to the arcade _and _get him ice cream the following day.)

A while later sees Hyunwoo driving, a quiet Kihyun beside him as they headed to the beach. His boyfriend was clad in a large black hoodie and denim shorts, hair all mussed and not in its usual slicked form he wore to school, and Hyunwoo finds that he absolutely loves this look on the boy. The latter had been silent the whole journey, though, which was out of the ordinary – conversation always flowed easily between them, silence and noise never too much or too little at any time.

“Hey,” Hynuwoo called softly, prompting the younger to look at him even though the man himself kept his eyes on the road. “You okay?” Kihyun hummed nonchalantly, but Hyunwoo wasn’t appeased. He glanced over, and saw the way Kihyun’s hands couldn’t keep still and silently wondered what was making him so nervous.

And Kihyun _was_ nervous, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He hadn’t gotten Hyunwoo a gift, but that wasn’t really the problem; in fact, Kihyun – who was too meticulous to forget something as crucial as his hyung’s birthday – had purposely not gotten his boyfriend a present, because he already had something he wanted to give him, something he wanted to give Hyunwoo for a while now. If he was honest, he wanted to do it since before they even started dating, when he had a teeny-tiny (his best friend Minhyuk would disagree, _you literally daydream about him and doodle your couple name on your notebook, Kihyun!!_) crush on the oldest in their small circle of friends.

It sounded really, really embarrassing, but Kihyun really wanted to kiss Hyunwoo.

So here he is, biding his time and looking for the perfect opportunity to do it.

It never comes, neither when they stop at every junction on the hour-long ride, nor when Hyunwoo stops by the convenience store for snacks and a quick lunch they could have by the sea before returning home, and by the time they get there, Kihyun is full-on panicking mentally, even as he laughs at the lame jokes Hyunwoo cracks and eats his _dosirak_. Before he knows it, they’re done, simply watching the waves roll towards them as the wind blows amidst the hot sun. They’ll return soon, if he wants to do it he has to do it right then, or he’ll miss his chance forever and, and-

Kihyun is fidgeting so badly now, stubby fingers cracking his knuckles over and over that they simply can’t seem pop anymore_. Now or never_, he thought to himself, and before what little courage he had dissipated, the male turned his body and went for it, leaning in with closed eyes and puckered lips and planting a short, quick kiss. He doesn't realise that Hyunwoo turned to face him at the last moment. What he does realise, though, is that instead of feeling rough, prickly stubble - Hyunwoo really was the laziest when it came to shaving - he had felt cool, soft chops against his own. The younger recoiled in shock, eyes flying open to meet his hyung's own wide ones.

For a moment, nothing happened. The couple stared at one another, transfixed and trying to process the moment. Kihyun could feel his face heating up in embarrassment; he opened his mouth, apology sitting at the tip of his tongue when he noticed Hyunwoo's pink cheeks and the smile he was trying to hide, and God, the image had his heart leaping out of his chest. Kihyun grinned, willing the anxious lump in his throat to move and speaking.

“Happy birthday, Hyunwoo-hyung.”

Before he could say anything more, however, the older muttered a barely audible "Come here." and wound his arms around Kihyun’s thin waist, closing the distance between them and sealing their lips once more.

Despite the rush of adrenaline and the sound of heartbeats racing against one another, their lips moved slowly, hesitantly, exploring each other on another level of closeness and intimacy. Hyunwoo overwhelmed Kihyun; the latter’s senses were attacked simultaneously by the taller male, and it was sending him into a dizzy spell. Hyunwoo’s scent, the feeling of his large hands reaching underneath Kihyun’s hoodie and caressing his sides, the way he panted against Kihyun’s lips, trying to catch his breath but refusing to stop kissing the younger – everything about him drove Kihyun crazy.

Hyunwoo wasn’t faring any better. Truth be told, he had wanted to do this to his boyfriend for the longest time; the most they did was hug, and even that was rare. The two of them were generally not the most physical people, so the older generally found it difficult to be as affectionate as he would like: he was either too shy, or wasn’t sure if Kihyun would be comfortable with it, so having the younger himself taking the lead and initiating a kiss was reassurance that they were both clearly on the same page.

The two of them stood chest-to-chest, yet Hyunwoo moved forward even more, causing the back of Kihyun’s legs to bump the hood of the car and eliciting a surprised gasp from him. Hyunwoo took the chance to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue and letting it meet Kihyun’s, when all of a sudden he was pushed back rather harshly by his boyfriend and pulled out of the heady headspace he was in. He stared at the other, a little confused but mostly satisfied from finally doing the one thing he’d dreamed about ever since he started dating Kihyun.

“S-sorry,” Kihyun said, heaving. He tugged his hoodie, and Hyunwoo’s mouth watered at the sight of Kihyun’s cock under his jeans, curving ever so slightly outwards from their little session. It made his own grow heavy between his legs, and the older licked his lips as he waited for his boyfriend to continue. “We’re… we’re outside, so can we… um, can we continue this in the car?”

He grinned, eager and unabashed, leaning in to grasp the smaller, paler wrist and pulling its owner into the backseat to continue right where they left off.


End file.
